Shrek And Waluigi's Orgy 3: Revenge of the Shrith
by DanTheYellowYoshi
Summary: Shrek and his beloved partner fall victim to the times.


Shrek, Waluigi and Professor Farnsworth were traveling forward in time at a rapid rate. They had never met the professor before, but they knew his very distant relative, Yancy Fry. "Why do you need us, Mr. Farnsworth?" asked Waluigi.

"Your children have cause generations of horrible monsters, my boy." answered the professor.

"Wait…how did we have children? We're gay." said Waluigi.

"Ogre biology is very complicated, Waluigi." Shrek said.

"Please explain."

"Well, ogres are genderless. We all have penises. Some of us just seem to look more feminine or manly than others. We give birth out of our anus. When we get fucked in the ass, the cum from the ogre/human/thing is stored in a small pouch in the large intestine. When we want to become pregnant, we slip our own cum up our own ass. All of the cum from everything we had been fucked by before-hand is mixed together, and the baby is a complex mixture of everything we had fucked in their lifetime. As you may know, I have fucked thousands of people in my life."

"Yes, that is why the future is now doomed," Farnsworth said, "You see, when Shrek gave birth, he birthed out a hideous monster. It was 10 feet tall, had the face of Waluigi, incredibly sharp teeth, the voice of Jontron, the eyes of Fawful, ogre-styled ears, 4 skinny arms, 2 tentacles, a spiky koopa shell, and was also furry and blue just like Cookie Monster. As soon as it exited Shrek's bowels, it jumped at the doctor and ripped out his jugular. He killed both of you and ate your bodies. Then, he jumped out a window and fell down a long manhole. He was forever stuck down there, raping rats, lost cats, homeless people and gators. The horrible creatures birthed from the awful situation constantly spewed toxic waste from every hole in their bodies. The toxic fumes caused the already strange animals to become mutated beyond all repair. Now, in my time, mutants not only are still around, but they're allowed to roam the streets! AND I HAVE TO WORK WITH ONE! SHE HAS ONE EYE THE SIZE OF A GOD DAMN WATERMELON!"

"Fuck," Walugi said, "I guess we should really get moving then."

The ride went pretty smoothly, until the professor fell asleep. Shrek and Waluigi began to panic, as neither of them knew how the time machine worked. They moved forward so quickly, they began to see the end of the universe approaching. They were so scared, and they hugged each other as the last atom in the universe exploded and they prepared to die. But surprisingly, the universe began rebirthing itself. They sat back, relieved, and just watched life coming to be. But at some point, the time machine just suddenly stopped.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Shrek, as he checked the fuel gauge. It was down to zero. They decided it would be a good idea to check their surroundings.

They opened up the doors, and a humid mist enveloped them. They were in an expansive jungle, big as the eye could see. The air was fresh, and the smell of pure unfiltered nature was in the air. At that moment, the professor awoke, and asked about what happened. They explained the situation to him as best as he could. "Oh my yes…" Farnsworth pondered, "I can explain this phenomenon. You see, every time the universe ends, an exact copy of the universe is created, except it's slightly to the left of the previous universe. I can't tell where we are right at the moment, though…"

Just as he said that, a loud thud could be heard. They sounded like very large footsteps. A gray dinosaur with a long neck stepped in. It was a very majestic creature, moving very softly, looking for leaves to eat. "I would give you $70 dollars if you suck that dinosaur's cock." said Shrek to Waluigi.

"What the fuck" said Farnsworth.

"I'll do it for free" Waluigi exclaimed.

"WHAT THE FUCK" said Farsworth.

Waluigi ran towards the dinosaur, only to realize it was a girl. "I can get around this" thought Waluigi. He climbed up to its clitoris and began nibbling on it. Waluigi got super hard, and started mastrubating into the dinosaur's vagina. After he came, the dinosaur laid the fertilized eggs.

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING SCIENCE ARE YOU BAFOONS DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK UP THE TIMELINE!" Farnsworth yelled, while wondering if he forgot to take his meds that morning.

Shrek looked around, and found a plastic bag of popcorn labeled 'Jurassic Park'. "We're not fucking up shit, Farnsworth. This place is gonna get firebombed at some point in the future, there's no need to worry."

Suddenly, Shrek smelled something horrible. It smelled like a horny woman. A gigantic T-Rex ran towards them. It had smelled male fumes and wanted some action for herself. When she found that there was no male T-Rex, she became enraged. She ran towards Shrek and snapped down. She swallowed him whole.

Waluigi stood in utter shock. The love of his entire life was now dead. Destined to become dinosaur shit.

"YES! IT WORKED!" said the professor.

"Wait…what?!"

"Oh, now I need to fucking explain myself again. Good god, this is tiring. You see, you two never actually had a kid. Your lives went on until you were both dead. Now, I have to be honest with you: You two are fucking gross. The fact that you two even exist on this god damn planet is an abomination against all life. Do you wanna know why I know this about you? Because in my time, both of you come back to life and become head jars. And you two keep doing the same fucking thing even when you don't have penises. So, I devised this plan to get you both killed. And now that Shrek's dead, I'm gonna kill you…"

Farsworth pulled out a spiked dildo, and shoved it up Waluigi's asshole. It ripped apart the inside of his ass, but Waluigi enjoyed it because he had every single fetish known to man. He used this against Farsworth by pointing his dick at him and cumming so hard that he fell on his back. Now that the professor was venerable, it was time for the fun to start. Waluigi took hold of the old man. He pulled out a rusty, dull knife and slowly cut off the professor's uncircumcised penis. After he was able to saw the penis off, he shoved it inside Farnsworth's asshole. Of course, the professor was crying. What came next was something that would make him cry even harder. Waluigi shoved his own penis into professor's anus and began to violently thrust. He thrusted so hard that Farsworth began shitting uncontrollably. Then, Waluigi came so hard that a jet stream of semen sprayed out of every hole of the professor's body. Waluigi wasn't done yet. He flipped him over yet again and force-fed him his own shit. On top of that, Waluigi was also pissing into his mouth. To force it all down his throat, Waluigi shoved his massive dick into poor Farnsworth's mouth and forced it all down. After all of this, Waluigi decided that he didn't want Mr. Professor to live anymore. So he carried Farnsworth over to the dinosaur he had fucked earlier and shoved his limp, weeping body into the dinosaur's vagina, where the professor would later die of suffocation. Suddenly, a new time machine appeared. A bright pink crab creature popped out of it.

"Professor! It is me, Zoidberg! Have you finished the job maybe?"

Another figure popped out of the time machine. This time, it was a silver robot.

"Shut up, meatbag." the robot said as it took a swig of beer.

Waluigi sneaked into their time machine and took off with it, leaving the both of them stranded in this time period forever.

"Fuck." they said in unison.

Waluigi traveled until the machine ran out of gas. He checked the date on the calendar. December 31st, 1999. He knew what he had to do now…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
